Class Act (Crossover Version 2)
The episode begins on a clear starlit night, at the Happy Tree Friends' school in the middle of the forest. Generic Tree Friends fill the auditorium, where onstage Dave lies in a bed in front of a set resembling a bedroom. Offstage, Patrick Star, the director, motions for Spongebob to walk onstage. Holding a candle, Spongebob moves to the center of the stage when a spotlight shines several feet to the left of him. Patrick gets Chuck's attention, and Chuck, himself, who is operating the spotlight, moves the light onto Spongebob. Patrick then motions up to King Sire and Bowser, who stand above the stage. The two begin shaking an upside down, and obviously upset, Matilda, her dandruff acting as snow in the background. With everything in place, Patrick Star motions for Spongebob to start singing. Spongebob begins singing "O Tannenbaum", while Gumball, Stella, and Phineas come onstage dressed in cardboard cutouts of a present, a candy cane, and a Christmas tree, respectively. From Dave's point of view, however, he can only see the top part of Gumball's candy cane costume, thinking it's a banana. The spotlight makes the costume look like a divine treat. Spongebob stops singing upon hearing a crunching noise and a scream. Everyone looks over to see Gumball with a big bite mark on his costume and torso. Everyone looks over to see Dave lying in bed with blood on his face, giggling happily, unaware that he just consumed cardboard and flesh rather than a banana. A scared Spongebob looks over to Patrick, who tells him to keep singing. As Spongebob begins singing again, Gumball runs offstage and gets the curved part of his costume caught on a rope. This causes a sandbag to drop and knock Stella's costume off his body. Unfortunately, this also cuts his face off, which lands at Spongebob's feet. Horrified, he looks back to Patrick for guidance. Once more Patrick motions Spongebob to keep singing. By now, Spongebob can barely sing as he sobs in fear. Stella runs around the stage in a panic, until he slips on his own face. Stella's face flies up and hits Chuck in his face, causing him to swing the spotlight over to King Sire and Bowser. They throw up their hands to shield their eyes and yell "Ouh!", dropping Matilda in the process. She falls down through the chimney in the set and emerges out of the fireplace, missing her skin. Spongebob and Phineas become extremely terrified and look over to Patrick yet again. Patrick Star, scared himself, is climbing out the window. Phineas and Spongebob run away offstage, but not before Spongebob tosses his candle in the air. The candle lands right by the curtains, setting them ablaze. Pikachu screams in fear while everyone starts panicking and running from their seats. Phineas is the first to reach the door, but in all the confusion he forgets to remove his costume. He gets stuck in the doorway, while numerous Generic Tree Friends run against him, trying to get out. Eventually, Phineas is forced out of the face-hole of his costume, squeezing his head into a red, cylinder-shaped glob of blood resembling a slinky as it bounces down the stairs. Finally, his costume breaks and the audience comes flooding out of the school. Luigi stands next to Patrick, the entire right side of his face and cap burnt. Patrick starts clearing his throat and sighs (after one of the Generic Tree Friends run away with fire all around him/her) before looking around at the damage. Chuck's cane has impaled him through his eye, Red is burnt and bruised, The Blues are screaming in pain as Christmas stars are lodged in their heads, and slowly, Phineas weakly raises his hand. Blood and organs are everywhere. Dave appears to have been slightly burned, crying as well, and has some blood on his fur (though it's not clear if its his or it belongs to someone else). Matilda knees on all fours, freezing without any skin. In the background, Ferb tries to comfort a burnt Generic Tree Friend while a flipped out Itchy stabs another Generic Tree Friend. Stella laments the loss of her face, Gumball looks nervously at the gaping hole in his torso, and Sonic The Hedgehog stares horrified as he is now missing both of his feet and his hands. Eeyore stands off in the distance (strangely seemingly undamaged), and Bowser drags a wailing King Sire (who is missing the bottom half of his body) away. Everywhere, dead and dying Generic Tree Friends litter the ground. Behind Spongebob, Mario lands in the middle of it all, apparently having been alerted by the tree friends' screams, yelling, shrieks and crying. Spongebob starts facing down at the snow upsetly thinking about what he had triggered after he threw the candle away accidentally moments ago, but as a shooting star flies by in the background he straightens up, determined. Once more he begins singing, and everyone looks up. The cries, shrieking and whimpers stop and everyone smiles, moved by Spongebob's singing (except for Itchy who continues stabbing his victim). Patrick is even moved to tears by the sound of Spongebob's voice. Suddenly, everyone starts joining hands, hooks, and bones around the burning school, joining Spongebob in his song. Stella joins hands with Bugs Bunny, as well as Luigi with Matilda, and Pikachu with Ferb. As the camera pans up to the clear night sky, where a bright star shines brilliantly, a loud explosion is heard, and bodies are sent flying into the air. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Crossover Episodes